Jet's Spells
About Jet created these spells using Word Ability Association, there are five sets of spells, each with multiple stages. Jet will be posting new spells over the next few weeks a stage at a time. Set One *Stage One: Fuofcas foo-ov-cas Projects a heat/fire attack at your target. Fuofechant foo-ov-ee-chant Enchants an object, person, or yourself with the ability to project heat/fire attacks. Fudefcast foo-def-cas Projects a heat/fire defense around your target. Fudefechant foo-def-ee-chant Enchants an object, person, or yourself with the ability to project heat/fire. *Stage Two: Aiofcas aye-ov-cas Projects an air attack at your target. Aiofechant aye-ov-ee-chant Enchants an object, person, or yourself with the ability to project air attacks. Aidefcast aye-def-cas Projects an air defense around your target. Aidefechant aye-def-ee-chant Enchants an object, person, or yourself with the ability to project air. *Stage Three: Earofcas Er-ov-cas Projects an earth attack at your target. Earfechant Er-ov-ee-chant Enchants an object, person, or yourself with the ability to project earth attacks. Eardefcast Er-def-cas Projects an earth defense around your target. Eardefechant Er-def-ee-chant Enchants an object, person, or yourself with the ability to project earth. *Stage Four: WaofCas wah-ov-cas projects a water attack at your target. WaofEchant wah-ov-ee-chant Enchants an object, person, or yourself with the ability to project water attacks. Wadefcas wah-def-cas Projects an water defense around your target. WadefEchant wah-def-ee-chant Enchants an object, person, or yourself with the ability to project water. Set Two *Stage One: vitacas foo-vita-cas Revives life of target. vitaechant foo-vita-ee-chant Enchants a person or yourself with revived life. Set Three *Stage One: FuTravCas foo-trav-cas Causes your target to move swiftly from location to location swiftly. FuTravEchant foo-trav-ee-chant Enchants an object, person, or yourself to move swiftly from location to location. *Stage Two: AiTravcas aye-trav-cas Causes your target to increase in speed. AiTravEchant aye-trav-ee-chant Enchants an object, person, or yourself to increase in speed. *Stage Three: EarTravcas Er-trav-cas Causes your target to move swiftly and tightly in between obstacles. EarTravEchant Er-trav-ee-chant Enchants an object, person, or yourself to move swiftly and tightly in between obstacles. *Stage Four: WaTravcas wah-trav-cas Causes your target to move like a wave of water. WaTravEchant wah-trav-ee-chant Enchants an object, person, or yourself to move like a wave of water. Set Four *Stage One Fumanai foo-man-aye-eye Manifests Fire Fumanaiservitoris foo-man-aye-eye-serve-ee-tor-ist Manifests a fire servant *Stage Two Wamanai wah-man-aye Manifests Water Wamanaiservitoris wah-man-aye-eye-serve-ee-tor-ist Manifests a water servant *Stage Three Earmanai er-man-aye Manifests Earth Earmanaiservitoris er-man-aye-eye-serve-ee-tor-ist Manifests an Earth Servant *Stage Four Aimanai aye-man-aye Manifests Air Aimanaiservitoris aye-man-aye-eye-serve-ee-tor-ist Manifests an Air Servant Set Five *Stage One Cloadvcas clo-ad-va-cas Causes target to advance forward in time Cloadvechant clo-ad-va-ee-chant Enchants an object, person, or yourself to advance forward in time *Stage Two Clorevcas clo-rev-cas Causes target to move backward in time Clorevechant clo-rev-ee-chant Enchants an object, person, or yourself to move backward in time Set Six *Stage One ExoTempoEvoMagi x-o-tim-poh-ee-voh-mae-gye This spell is only usable after you have read every spell of the previous sets. It allows the user to use any spell without saying the spell so long as they think of it. It is very difficult to master but can be mastered through studying the spells. Currently no one has mastered this spell. Set Seven *Stage One CeiTryAvatariasNoComprias sigh-tri-avie-tar-ray-is-noh-com-prius Creates an avatar that does not compress. One must use their thoughts after creating the avatar to name it and teach it abilities. CalPriusAvatarias call-preev-ee-us-avie-tar-is Calls an avatar created by the spell caster. Set Eight *Stage One CeiManaiEchant sigh-man-aye-eye-ee-chant Manifests psychic energy into the target and enchants them with it. CeiManai sigh-man-aye-eye Manifests psychic energy Category:Spells